There are a number of structures and devices for displaying posters, pictures, advertisements and other display materials at places of business or at other places for viewing by passers by. These devices can display attractive pictures or photographs, provide information to the public about various business promotions or items of interest, or include advertising materials for goods or services.
The display structure include a wide variety of various forms and types. The advertising displays and poster materials can be displayed on walls or other flat surfaces, or on poles or columns. The displays can be hung from ceilings or other structures, or be freestanding in a floor area. Many of these display devices include poster frames of one type or another for displaying the materials. With floor stands, the display materials are usually included on a single or multi-face panel device that either rests on the floor or is attached to a pedestal or base of some type.
Many of the floor stands known today are satisfactory and have had significant commercial success. Many of the floor stands, however, are expensive to manufacture and assemble, are not aesthetically pleasing, and cannot be easily transported or moved to different locations. Moreover, many of the floor stand devices are not adaptable for use with frames or display materials of various sizes.